User blog:TheBlueRogue/20 Most Fantastic Superpowers of All Time
NonFluidLayout Adventure Time is known for some pretty weird events and a whole cast of wacky characters, but we're looking for the most oddly awesome Adventure Time moments that you can think of! Whether it's Lemongrab eating his own twin or a deer that can stand on two feet with a penchant for licking and collecting candies, we wanted to know some of the weirdest, but strangely amazing, things that YOU remember from the series. With six whole seasons to choose from, the possibilities are endless, so see what fans picked out and the fun facts related to those moments! 1. Healing Factor - (Deadpool) Deadpool's healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverines as he can regrow missing limbs and organs. Read more >> 2. Subpersonality Creation - (Legion) Legion has the ability to create new personas (or sub-personalities) to govern new powers and abilities. Read more >> 3. Klyntar Abilities - (Carnage) The symbiote of which Cletus Kasady is host provides him with numerous spider-like powers. Even without the symbiote, Cletus is still considered very dangerous, as his Antisocial Personality Disorder and obsession with chaos make him impossible to reason with.Read more >> 4. Power Absorption - (Rogue) Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being and some sentient alien creatures. Read more >> 5. Kinetic Energy Absorption - (Sebastian Shaw) With the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina, Sebastian can be very difficult to defeat in battle. Read more >> 6. Unbeatability - Squirrel Girl While Squirrel Girl's abilities seem silly, her fight record is almost unparallelled. She has defeated Doctor Doom, M.O.D.O.K., Wolverine, and (possibly) even Thantos! Read more >> 7. Nova Force - Nova The Nova Force is an source of energy first harnessed by a race of humanoid extraterrestrials known as the Xandarian. Read more >> 8. Adamantium Skeleton - Wolverine Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. Read more >> 9. Ambient Particle & Electron Harnessing - Black Bolt Black Bolt's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that's able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons. Read more >> 10. Pryokinesis - Human Torch The Human Torch possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. Read more >> 11. Spider Sense - Spiderman Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull. Read more >> 12. Magnetokinesis - Magneto Magneto has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects.Read more >> 13. Reality Warp - Scarlet Witch Wanda's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate Chaos Magic, granted to her by the High Evolutionary's experimentations and further amplified by the demon Chthon when she was born. Read more >> 14. Superhuman Durability - The Thing The rock-like composition of the Thing's body renders him highly resistant to physical injury. The Thing's body can resist extremely powerful impact forces, such as the force of the Hulk's punches. Read more >> 15. Probability Manipulation - Roulette By using Probaility Alteration Discs, Roulette can change the probability field around the victim at whom she throws the disc. Her black energy discs create "bad luck" while her white energy discs bestow "good luck. Read more >> 16. Super Speed - Quicksilver Quicksilver's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being.Read more >> 17. Darkforce - Darkstar Darkstar had the ability to tap into and manipulate an intense-black form of extradimensional energy called the Darkforce. This energy possesses mass and form. Read more >> 18. Hyper-Intelligence - Mr. Fantastic Mister Fantastic’s natural mental abilities were greatly augmented by the Cosmic Rays that gave him his powers. Read more >> 19. Metamorphasis - Mystique Mystique can psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex. Read more >> 20. Empathy - Jean Grey Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to empathically control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. Read more >> Category:Blog posts